Power Rangers Storm Fury
by selocon
Summary: Five high schoolers who are descendants of the native American warriors from a century ago find out who they truly are and what the worth of a whole world is to those who must carry it's fate everyday. R
1. An Elemental Discovery part 1

The five friends met near their lockers in school one day, laughing at a joke Michael made. They were close to the doors to the track outside, and it was Katy who noticed the dark clous outside, and the high winds.

"Whoa, guys, come look at this!" She ran to the doors, watching the rain start pouring down. "This is bad, and I have to walk home in this!" It was true, her parents weren't home until about an hour after school got out, and she had to walk home, she lived right across the street, but in this, she would get soaked.

"I'll drive you!" Kale, the only one of the group with his own car, said.

"Thanks, dude, because this looks bad." The group broke up to head to their various classes, not realizing someone had been watching them.

A large spaceship orbited the Earth, as a humanoid figure with a tail paced on the bridge.

"We will soon launch our assault that will capture the planet our ancestors wanted! They saw potential as a homeworld for us, and failed to capture it, but now, we will do just that!" His eyes turned for a bark brown to a light red, and then back. "Get me my generals!" The four Etarens walked in, crowding around him.

"You called, Mi'lord." The only female said, her tail flicking the youngest of the four in the eye.

"Yes, I want you four to formulate an attack, to make sure no one survives in the race on that planet."

"Right away, sir!" The four chorused as they ran out to work on that.

"What is with this rain?!" Kale shouted as he attempted to drive through it and nearly hit a building.

"I don't know, but the wind has died down, maybe thats a good thing?" Levi said from the backseat, as the rain seemed to lift slightly. "What is going on, this is the weirdest weather in Beaumont since, well, ever!"

"You have a point there, dude, Beaumont usually has the best weather, what's going on?" Suddenly the lightning cracked across the sky and set a nearby tree on fire, which rained fire all around them.

"Guys, come on, something happened up ahead." Michael said, geting out and running towards the car accident ahead, where a car was on fire.

"How is it possible form this fire to say going with all this water?" Levi asked, and when he walked up, the rain seemed to hit everywhere but where he and his friends were. Kale walked up, and the winds changed direction, the cold seemed to go away when Katy was around, and the fire died down near Michael.

"Whatever is going on is causing this storm, Levi, go over there!" Micheal pointed to one side, and Levi ran over to the location pointed out, and the fire was put out by the rain, and he returned.

It was at that moment that the monster landed next to them and laughed. "You guys are the first I'm gonna kill!" He laughed again and attacked them, but was blocked by a flurry of ice.

"Guys, focus on the elements you messed with, focus hard! It will work, trust me!" Katy yelled.

The other four focused on their elements as Michael shot fire out of his fists, Levi sent a giant ball of water at the monster, JC made lightning strike it, and Kale made the winds slam it against a wall.

A 25 year old ran up and kicked the monster back, pulling out a black disk and throwing it, the monster disappearing inside it.

"Are you 5 ok?!"


	2. An Elemental Discovery part 2

"Are you 5 ok?"

Michael nodded to th man, who walked over and put a weird device on Kale's car. It teleported Kale's car to the parking lot of the school, since they only went 20 feet.

"Follow me, I can't explain here, we don't know how many of the Etarens are here, but I know somewhere I can explain everything." He took off at a run and the others followed, as he took them to an old warehouse in the bad part of town.

"A warehouse? Are you insane?! Every murder mystery has a warehouse scene!" Katy freaked out, until Michael held a hand up.

"Relax, I trust him, that should amount to something."

The other nodded, and the guy flipped a switch on one wall asthe warehouse interior disappeared and the appearance of a futruistic lookign base appeared.

"Whoa..." The five chorused in unison as each of them ran to various parts of it, which were set up for various things.

The northern end had a soccer ball and goal for Katy. The western side had a couple micrphones and a video camera for Micheal and JC. The southern end had a large collection of bugs and bug books for Kale. and the eastern side had some sort of simulator equipment, which Levi was playing with.

"This is the Stormerator, the base of operation for the Storm Fury rangers."

"You mean the legendary long dead native american protectors who scared off the Etarens?" JC said as he turned around from the video camera while the others gave him weird looks. "What, I read a book about them?"

"Yes, those ones, my Great-great-grandfather was their keeper, and he passed the duty down through the generations to me, and you all are the descendents of the rangers themselves.

"Wait a second? You're telling us we're decended from some Native Americans who we never knew about and that weird stuff out there was because of that?" Kale asked skeptically.

"That is what I'm saying, and these are your morphers." The guy pressed a button on his watch a podium rose up out of the floor with five black wrist worn morphers on it, each one had a flash drive sticking out of it.

"I'm in, you don't have to ask twice." Katy walked up and picked the one with the white flash drive in it. She was follow by Michael who picked red, Levi who picked blue, JC who picked yellow, and when they looked at Kale, he didn't move.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't do this, I know nothing about this, nor can I trust this guy."

"Kale, wait." The guy said, as the door slammed closed as Kale reached it. "My name's Robert, And if you don't do this, the human race will be eradicated by the Etaren and the planet will become their new homeworld. Please, honor the vow your ancestors took to always protect the world."

Kale nodded after a few minutes, and took the green morpher, just in time, as the larms go off signalling the monster was back.

"Lets go guys!" Michael said as they teleported to the now deserted street.

"Guys, call out 'eye of the storm, inner storm fury' to morph." Robert said to them over their morphers, and then disconnected.

"Alright guys, ready?"

"Ready!"

"Eye of the storm, Inner storm fury!" They morphed and pulled out their weapons to attack the monster, who quickly knocks them back.

"Phoenix axe!" Michael shouted as he hefted the axe over one shoulder and ran at the monster.

"Lets follow his lead!" JC said as he stood up and summoned his Griffin sword, followed by Kale with his Sphinx staff, Katy with her Pegasus spear, and Levi, reluctantly, with his Hydra bow.

It didn't take them long to beat the monster.

"Activate the grovengenerator, I want that monster griant sized, now!" Razon yelled at the guy with a tiger's tail sitting at the control panel.

"How do I do that?"

"Move! I'll do it!" Razon shoved him out of the way and slammed his hand onto the button, letting the dark matter swirl around the monster and make it giant sized.

Th rangers taggered back, staring at the ginat monster, as Katy spoke into her morpher.

"Hey, Robert, got anything for this?"

"Yeah, they're on the way."

As he disconnected the rangers noticed the zords coming their way, and the lept into the cockpits.

"Alright guys, attack." With their zords they made quick work of the monster, and finally destroyed it.

The next day, Katy ended up in a fist fight with Levi because he wouldn't hold onto her morpher for her while she was in uniform.

"Break it up, both of you, now what is the problem?" Robert asked, getting between them.

"I asked Levi to hold my morpher for me while I was in uniform today, because I cant keep it with me without fear of it going off and getting it taken, so I asled him to hold it, I found it in the middle of the hallway after my first class."

Michael rolled his eyes. "This is gonna be a long year."


	3. A Breaking Bond

The whole school was cheering as the ball was slowly moved across the pitch by the team. it got to their best player Katy and the crowd went wild. The ball slammed into the goal and the goalie looked ashocked, the air had put frost on his pants leg, and he had to stop and wipe it off, looking at Katy weirdly, who just shrugged. The other team got the ball three times bt never scored, and the school's team got ahead by 2 more goals and won the game by a huge margin, and after the game, Katy called up the others on her morpher.

"Thanks for coming out to support me, guys!" She said sarcastically to them, walking home, no longer needing a heavy jacket with her new powers.

"Sorry, but I can't really follow soccer." Was Kale's excuse. Michaels was that he was busy, Levi didnt offer an excuse, and JC said he was busy directing.

"Whatever, th whole school turns out, well whoel school minues my teammates, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

Katy walked into the building, not greeting her friends like she normally did.

"Katy, look, we're sorry, we got busy."

"You had 2 weeks notice, and you guys always say that! You're never at any of my stuff I want you to be at!" Katy shouted, causing several other students to turn and watch the normally calm girl. "I am not talking to you guys!"

She grabs her history book and storms off, the others staring after her.

"Are you sure about this, Katy?"Robert asked her, a little curious about what happened.

"Yeah, they always claim to be busy when they aren't, just because they don't want to come to any of my events." Katy looked at the ground. "I understand it with Levi, he isnt really a social person, but the others have no reason to have to make excuses as to why they aren't there."

"You know, just tell me when and were, and I'll come to them, and I may be able to drag the others along." Robert said, draping one arm over her shoulders.

"Thanks, but I want them to come on their own, I go to all of Michael's martial arts competitions and concerts that I can, I go JC's stuff when I can, I get to everyone's stuff when I have time, but they won't come to my stuff!"

"Look, just tell me when your events are, and I'll come."

"Okay, I guess."

The next day, Katy was at drill team practice, when her morpher went off, she looked to one side and saw her friends waving her over.

"Mims, take over, I need to go do something." She left her drill rifle leaning up against one wall, and ran over to her friends. "This is not gonna work."

"Guys, there's a monster attacking the Rec center, it needs to be stopped." Robert reported.

"On it. Ready?"

After checking that the drill team was busy, The other four chorused.

"Ready!"

"Eye of the storm! Inner storm fury!" After morphing the five teleported to the Rec center where the monster was attacking.

"Red, Phoenix fire!" Michael sent a stream of fire at the beetle like monster.

"Blue, Hydra water!" Levi sent a super pressured blast of water at it.

"Yellow, Griffin lightning!" JC had the lightning strike multiple times on the monster.

"Green, Sphinx wind!" Kale had high powered winds forced the monster back.

"White, Pegasus ice!" Katy made a blizzard form around them, something she had never done before. The ice from it froze the monster, but it was recalled to the ship. and the ranger were teleported to the stormerator by Katy.

"I quit!" Katy said, pulling her morpher off and throwing it at Michael. "This is interfering with my other commitments! I can't keep it up." She stormed out, and the others watched her leave.

"She's only doing this because we got busy and missed her soccer game." Michael said, and jumped slightly when Robert spoke up.

"Yeah, because she goes to all of your stuff, she can't do alot of what she wants because you guys invite her to something and then she goes, but you guys can't take a couple hours out of your _busy_ lives to go see her at her events. Do you see something wrong with that?" He turned to one of the computers in the center of the room. "She came in here crying yesterday, and I'm more of a teammate than the members of her own team."

"He has a point, guys." JC said. "I was legitamently busy the other day, because I had to fix my video camera, but the rest of you were just chilling with me, I would not have been mad if you guys had wanted to leave to go her game."

Before they could continue, the alarms went off, announcing the monster was back.

"Eye of the storm! Inner storm fury!" The four morphed and managed to beat the monster after an hour long battle.

"Activate the Grovengenerator, get that monster big, now!" Razon yelled, looking over his shoulder as the guy at the control panel nodded and pushed the button, and they watched the dark matter surround the monster and make it get giant sized.

"Robert, send our zords!"

"Alright, but guys, you do need Katy, without her you can't combine into the Hurricane Striker Megazord, and this monster can't be beat as four seperate zords." He said as he sent the zords their way. "I'm gonna go find her, hold him off as long as you can."

"Katy, the team needs you." Robert said as he sat next to her. "Just give it a chance, at least help them defeat this once monster with the megazord, then if you still want to quit, you can quit."

"Fine, give me my morpher." Once she put it on, Katy ran off to meet her zord, morphing in the process and leaping into the cockpit.

"Hurricane Striker Megazord combination, activate!" The five chorused together, and the griffin and sphinx zords foled to form arms, the pegasus' horn, and the griffin's wings combined together to form a type of ponited axe, the pegesus and hydra zords combined to form the legs and body of the megazord, and the phoenix formed the ead of it.

"This is so cool." Kale said, as Michael looked at Katy.

"You back."

"Yeah, I'm back." Katy said as they hacked at the monster repeatedly, and she shoved her storm drive into the slot on the console. "Pegasus blizard attack!" The monster was frozen and the megazord slashed it, destroying it.

"Inner storm fury, eye of the storm!" The rangers shouted as they announced victory.

Katy turned and looked up in the stand and smiled at seeing her team watching her dirll competition.

"Platoon! Ten-hut!" The platoon started into a very well rehearsed exabition routine, made better by the extra support they got, and they ended up winning.


	4. Finding yourself

The rangers walked into the stormerator, to find the lights off and Robert not there. After looking around the stormerator's control panel, Katy found something. "Guys, listen to this, its what Robert left. 'Rangers, I'm going out of town for a few days, your task for today is to find your true power.'" The rangers exchanged looks of shock and wonder. "That is a little weird." Kale said, looking over her shoulder.

"Wait a second, find our true power? Does this mean our morphers aren't enough?" As soon as JC finished his questions, five scrolls appeared on the floor around them, all colored their ranger colors. "I guess our journey begins here."

Each ranger grabbed their scroll and took off running, Michael heading into the forest, Kale to the local football stadium, Katy to the soccer pitch, Levi to the pool, and JC to the power plant.

Michael ran through the forest, reading his scroll at the same time. "Look for the tree connecting with you? I am not in the mood for riddles!" He wasn't wastching and ran into a tree, and fell back, only to look up and see the tree on fire. "What in the world?" He circled around the tree, and followed a line of small flames deep into the forest.

He soon arrived in a clearing where a fire was blazing. Surprisingly though, it wasn't burning anything. _Michael, you were chosen as the Phoenix ranger because of your courage and bravery, it makes you a great ranger, that is why your ancestor was chosen as well._ Michael heard a deep voice in his head as he stared at the fire. _You get knocked down and spring back up, never letting anything keep you down. That is why I am giving you my power, Michael, call upon me, by my true name: fenoxus, when you need a power boost, and I shall come._

It was as he was about to respond, that the fire turned itself into a bird, and the little bird flew to his morpher, which now had a picture of a phoenix on it.

He heard a twig snap and whirled around, coming face-to-face with Azura. "Ahh, red ranger, perfect timing, now I can destroy you, and captue Fenoxus at the same time."

"I don't think so!" Michael said, and morphed. "Eye of the storm! Inner storm fury!" He morphed and his suit was now more vivid, the wings sculpted on the side of his helmet stuck out and were more pronouced. "Fenoxus, power up!" He called upon his spirit and he gained an even more detailed suit, with miniature wings on his gloves and boots, his storm blaster was also read instead of the normal black.

"Like this will help you. Territes!" The foot soldiers swarmed forward, overtaking Micheal quickly, but a qiuck slash of his axe took care f them, as he charged forward to attack Asure, before he teleported back up to the ship.


End file.
